Hero
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: Just a moment between Aang and Katara after the season 2 finale. Aang's feeling a bit down and Katara sings him a song. Kataang


Here's another songfic! I like this song and I think this could happen at like the beginning of season 3. It's just a moment between Aang and Katara after he wakes up. He's feeling a little down and Katara sings him a song. Well enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hero**

The Earth Kingdom had fallen. Azula and her brother Zuko had overrun the town and claimed it for their father, Fire Lord Ozai. The Gaang and the Earth King had nowhere to go. They had hidden in a cave about 200 miles from Ba Sing Se. Katara had had the scare of her life when Aang had fallen from the sky. She would have thought him to be dead, even after she used the Spirit water on him. Her only reassurance that he was alive came from that weak smile he had given her on Appa's head that fateful night. She had been at his side ever since. She didn't allow anyone to touch him or help her. She promised she would protect him with her life. She had been out for a brief walk when Sokka came running up to her.

"What happened? Is Aang alright?" she asked anxiously.

"He's fine, Katara. I just came to tell you that he's finally woken up…" Sokka replied. She sped back toward the cave. When she arrived back to Aang's beside she saw he was sitting up with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked. Her voice was full of concern. He looked up at her with red eyes, a sign that he had been crying. She understood what he must be going through. She sat down next to him and held him while he cried.

"Sokka told me what happened…" he whispered. Katara nodded. "It's all of my fault! I should have listened to the Guru! I would have been able to go into the avatar state sooner! If only I weren't so stubborn…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not your fault, Aang! You shouldn't blame yourself for something you had no control of. None of us saw the attack coming. It's not your fault," Katara said. Aang didn't say anything. She got an idea in her head. She softly started to sing.

**There's a hero**

**If you look inside your heart**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your soul**

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

Aang lifted his head and listened to her song.

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**

**When you face the world alone**

**No one reaches out a hand**

**For you to hold**

**You can find love**

**If you search within yourself**

**And the emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

"Aang, it's ok to be afraid. I'm sure anyone in your position would be. But don't be ashamed of who you are. It wasn't your fault. I hope that you can understand that. Don't be ashamed of what happened in your past, but look on toward the future."

**Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

**But don't let anyone**

**Tear them away**

**Just hold on**

**There will be tomorrow**

**And in time**

**You'll find the way**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

Aang turned and smiled weakly at her. "Thank you, Katara," Katara returned the smile. He got up but before leaving he gave her a little peck on the cheek. He rushed out of the cave leaving Katara to blush alone. Her hand had crept up to the spot and she blushed even more furiously, turning a darker shade of red.

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah just a moment between Aang and Katara after the season 2 finally. Hope you like it! Peace out! Read and Review!


End file.
